


Peter’s life without telling Erik

by JUST_NO_ONE



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Majority of the people or relationships are mentioned, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Sad Ending, he evolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUST_NO_ONE/pseuds/JUST_NO_ONE
Summary: What would his life have been like if he never told Erik the truth or if would’ve been around.





	Peter’s life without telling Erik

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with When Worlds Collide fics. I would also recommend that as you read this you listen to Michigan by The Milk Carton Kids, it kinda helped when writing this story.

If he was here Peter’s life would have been different. He wouldn’t have had to deal with abusive stepfathers trying to hurt him and his family. He wouldn’t have had to deal with feeling unwanted. Growing up Peter didn’t always have a dad or at least a decent one. He would make Father’s Day cards when he was younger hoping that his dad would get them and comeback. But, as time grew on he lost hope, hope that things would get better because he knew they wouldn’t and that they couldn’t.

When he finally got his powers he felt better, now he could just run away and do whatever he wanted to do. So, he started stealing for fun, sometimes for necessity. All that changed when Hank, Logan, and Charles came to his doorstep, that was the day his new life started. He met Erik who unbeknownst to him was his dad, and Peter didn’t see him for a number of years after that escape, but only one time days after on T.V.. Eventually he found him again, Peter was upset by what he saw: the same monster who was on T.V. all those years before. He tried to tell him, it would have been so easy. Peter thought that if he would’ve told Erik he would stop all of this, and just comeback to be his dad. But he didn’t, he was to scared and in the end Erik came back for his old friends.

Peter never saw his dad for a long time again after the fight was over. Instead he moved on, he made new friends and family out of the X-Men and had a fresh start. He no longer lived in his Mom’s basement now living in a house of his own, settled down with a women named Crystal, and eventually having a daughter named Luna. He would do anything for those two, Crystal was the love of his life and Luna was his pride and joy. Going on missions was hard for not just him but his family, everyone was worried that he could get injured or die. However, none of that stopped him as he wanted to help people. 

His whole life changed again in 1992 when something went wrong. Jean died, which hurt him a lot (she was like another sister to him). But strangely enough she came back from the dead, the only problem was that she just wasn’t the same. Instead she was out of control, when the team tried to stop her they couldn’t, she was their friend. It was also the start of the team disassembling, Hank left and joined Erik and Jean, plus a few others after learning what Charles did to her. On one confrontations it didn’t end well. Peter tried, he tried as best as he could to bring everything back to normal, all he wanted was a piece of his family back together again. He tried to save everyone, the only person who he couldn’t save was his dad. Erik became injured in the rubble of the explosion, Peter wasn’t so lucky. 

During the explosion he ran as fast as he could to save everyone, he just couldn’t save himself. As rubble began to fall he became trapped. He had injuries all over his body. When his team found him it was almost too late. They got him to mansion and tried to save him. When they started to operate on him they found photos of his friends and family, even newspaper photos of Erik. But tragically he didn’t survive.

If he would’ve told Erik or if he was around this wouldn’t have happened, he could still be alive with his family, but that’s not how the story went.

_Pietro Django Maximoff_

_June 1, 1950-September 2, 1992_

_Loving father, husband, son, friend,_ _brother,_ _and hero._

_Quicksilver wasn’t fast enough._

At his funeral Raven was one of the speakers, she told everyone about how funny he was and how much he loved his family. She also to the big secret that some already knew. Erik wasn’t there, he sat in his room. “Remember when I told you that you had more family than you know?” She asked as she walked in. “Yes.” He answered. “Well, I was talking about Peter. He would’ve told you, he just never had a good chance.” She said. “I know.” He said with a tears in his eyes. “The recruits and students are all gonna miss him. Hank, Charles, myself, and even Moira too.” She said. “Tell his family and everyone else that I’m sorry.” Erik said as he left the room. Erik wasn’t seen for a long time after that, he went back to Poland where he used to live with his family. Now, he took some new things with him, they were photos of Peter so he would remember him.

What were Erik’s regrets in all of this? Erik fact that he didn’t know and wasn’t there for his son...

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry about that ending.


End file.
